


From The Moon, to The (special) Star

by Ivy (WithWho)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: #twohyunweek Day 6, Daybreak, Galaxy - Daybreak anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithWho/pseuds/Ivy
Summary: Who is what and why





	From The Moon, to The (special) Star

Tonight, 그대와 함께

꿈속을 날고 싶어

Tonight, 내게로 와요

아침이 오기 전에

From the moon, To the stars

우주를 헤매다

서로를 알게 되었죠

그리고, 그리다

번진 물감 위에

우리가 흘러내려요

* * *

"Which one do you like better? The moon or the stars?" Jonghyun asked one day.  
"Hmmmm... Probably moon?" Minhyun answered after a while thought.

"Yeah me too~" the former agreed.  
"Why?" the later asked back.

"Hmmmm..." the question made Jonghyun lost in thought,  
"I.. Don't know?" he said at last, "What about you?" he asked back.

"Me? Hmm... Well... It's pretty," Minhyun answered, "And there's only one moon," he continued,  
"So, i don't know~ it feels... special??"  
  
Jonghyun smiled at the answer. "I like that," he said, "It sounds very... you."   
  
"Really?" Minhyun chuckled, "What makes you think so?"  
Jonghyun just shrugged, not really sure the answer to the question.

   
"You're like the moon.." Jonghyun finally decided.  
"You're pretty and you're special!!" he smiled.

"You think so?"

"I think so."

"Well then, if I'm the moon, you can be the stars.." Minhyun said, contently.

"Oh?" Jonghyun surprisingly didn't sound as content.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Minhyun asked, confused.

"Is that mean I'm not special?" Jonghyun asked with a pout.  
Minhyun didn't see the that coming.

"Huh? Why not?" he wondered.

"Because unlike moon, there are lots of stars!" Jonghyun answered.

"Oh! You got a point!" Minhyun responded with a laugh, finding Jonghyun's logic quite unexpected.  
What expected was the annoyed glance that came from Jonghyun immediately. Which indeed he earned along with a gentle smack on his arm.

* * *

 

In one way or another, Minhyun feels very content with the idea of him as the moon and Jonghyun as the star.

For him, it seems fitted.

He confidently agrees that he is pretty. Like the moon. Well, he got the title of the group's visual not for nothing.

But other than that, he doesn't consider him self shine that much on stage.  
Despite being the lead vocal, another title that he  _proudly_  holds.. There's always Baekho who's more proficient in that aspect and somehow always managed to bring the attention with his distinct voice. Don't get him wrong, Minhyun likes his own voice. The other members can testify to that, courtesy to his nonstop singing. He's also very proud of that "honey vocal" nickname that he earns, and very much satisfied with all the (loads of) lines that he has on their songs.  
But alas, every time he hears Baekho belting another powerful notes, he can't help but envy his friend.  
Another factor that makes he thinks, moon suited him that much. It doesn't have it's own light.

That is, until Daybreak happened.

After a few discussion, here and there, they decided to present him with another solo song on their next upcoming album. Minhyun would never say no to that, obviously. Though he worries a bit, how his solo song can bring up the quality of their not much anticipated comeback. After all, he thinks, it's just another slow beat song filled with his voice. It's not like his previous solo on their japan album do much to the group's fading popularity.

And then, there's Jonghyun, sitting on the other side of the table, giddily listening to the demo of his _supposed to be_ solo song.  
And the question just flows out without much consideration.

"Hey Jong.. how about do a duet with me?" Minhyun asks quietly, almost unheard. But it's late night, the five of them are the only one left in the studio.  
"Huh?" Jonghyun takes off his earphones and all eyes in the room on him.

Flustered, Minhyun forced his brain to come up with a rational reasoning as fast as possible.

"It's good, right?" he begins, "We can add a rap part to make it more dynamic. The title of this album is "canvas" anyway, let's add more color to the songs.."  
"You think so?" Jonghyun asks, unsure.  
Minhyun looks away to find confirmation from Baekho on his side.  
"Sounds good to me," he agrees easily while folding a knowing smile. Minhyun feels a sudden urge to elbow his friend lightly, but restrain him self from doing so. He got his confirmation anyway.

And that is how their first duet was born. 

The producer turns out to be very happy with the final result of their recording.  
"Your voices are so distinct from each other but strangely blend well together. It's really nice!!" he says excitedly. Obviously satisfied.

The opinion is proved to be a public fact. That song is easily became one of their fans' favorites among their long discography.

That is when Minhyun realizes, that Jonghyun's raspy voice somehow makes his soft _honey_ vocal stands out even more.  
That is when Minhyun figures, that Jonghyun, _unintendedly_ makes him shines brighter.  
That is when Minhyun decides, that Jonghyun is his source of light.

His star.

His own special star.

* * *

 

"Okay.. Okay.. Hmm.. You can be the sun then!" Minhyun finally said. "The sun is a star too~" he proceeded,  
"A special star." 

"What are you talking about? The sun is the sun. Not a star..." Jonghyun frowned. He got a gentle flick on his forehead for that.

"You stupid! The sun is a star too~ It's the closest star to our planet and the people of earth just took the liberty to give it another name..." Minhyun explained.  
Jonghyun went wide-eyed, seemed to be impressed with the common knowledge.

"Oooh~ A special star indeed!!" Jonghyun sounds genuinely impressed.  
Minhyun chuckled at the respond.

 _Cute..  
_ He secretly thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> This is Ivy.  
> If you find this work somewhat familiar, I'll tell you why.  
> This is not a recent work and I published it before on another place.  
> (to be precise, last year around december on nu'est 1 amino)  
> I posted it without any special occasion back then, but it seems suitable for this event and current theme.  
> So I made some re-adjustment and post it here as my contribution for #twohyunweek  
> (I hope that's fine and doesn't make it less... idk, special?)
> 
> Anyway, I also made a fanart along with this work.  
> Which I also made last year, but to make it more... special (?) I redo the art and posted it on my twitter.  
> I'll share the link here.. later.. once I figured out how to do that.
> 
> I want to thank the #twohyunweek staff who works hard to prepare this event for all of us and motivated me to reopen my AO3 account again. heheh.
> 
> Okay.  
> I hope you like this late submission and enjoy the rest of your week with fellow twohyunists.  
> Thank you for reading (the work, and well.. my note).


End file.
